The present device pertains to scissors, more particularly the device of the present invention pertains to scissors having two blades and a handle affixed to one of the scissor blades.
Scissor type devices have been in use for many years. When is it desired to cut or rip a piece of fabric, the piece of fabric is normally laid on a flat surface and the cut is initiated by using the scissoring action of a pair of sharpened connected blades. In some fabrics, the scissoring action may be stopped once the cut is started and the scissors merely pushed through the fabric or the like to complete the cut. Herein, the scissor blades are used as a knife.
If a pair of straight handled scissors is used to cut a large piece of fabric or the like, a portion of the hand, particularly the ends of the fingers, must be located under the piece of fabric. Such location of the fingers is inconvenient to the worker and oftentimes distorts the path of the cut. In addition, such straight handled scissors often require the user to bend his/her wrist at an awkward angle.
In response to these problems, several scissor designs have been proposed wherein the scissor handles have been bent to an obtuse angle with respect to the cutting blades. This bending of the handles with respect to the scissor blades still requires that the handles be moved one with respect to the other in order to provide a scissoring action between the sharpened blades. Such action is again difficult for the worker and oftentimes causes a distorted cut. In addition, such scissors are difficult to manufacture.
There is therefore a need in the art to provide a scissor type device which eliminates the requirement for manual movement of both blades, one with respect to the other, when ripping or making a long cut in a piece of fabric or the like. Additionally, such scissor type device should be simple to use and inexpensive to manufacture.